violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Cruz
Lil Cruz is a diss track to Nikolas Cruz in response to the judge putting him on house arrest for a year instead of execution as everyone wanted by Lil Moni and 6IX9INE. Lyrics Intro Just to let you know Nick, You think that because your on house arrest Means you can trash talk everyone and act like a bitch? I don't think so! (laughs) 1: Lil Moni Lil Cruz, I got a mansion, Yous on house arrest. You be ghetto. Dissing everyone. And cutting yourself. And you into Sayori. She a bitch ass, Using you for the fame. And meanwhile, You wanna shoot up Parkland again. I don't think so bitch! I ain't talking about Interstate, But they wanting you murdered. Is it true? That you spit on Ingrid, And beat up my girl? Project Laser Tag, And I be in NJ, Taking over the state. And you think shooting are cool, boy? Boy yous a bitch ass boy! But pardon me, I'm bisexual. Fuck all the genders. I might kidnap you And if your lucky, I might whoop your ass once. And if you hit up my house to fuck, I have a surprise for you, I ain't getting on my knees, boy. You bow down to me! I got dildo's in my house, And imma fuck you with it. Then I'll call it a day. Go outside and get more hoes. And maybe while your at it, You better run, Cause I might come back, For round 2, And if that new hoe is trans, You better watch out! 2: 6IX9INE 6IX9INE here. Gonna shoot up yo block. Gonna make sure your heart stops beating. And if you think it's a joke, Think again. I got Nicki Minaj, Sucking my dick. And no Cummo needed Because I ain't gay. I ain't no Skittles addict. And I may not be from Florida, But I still be sipping on that Cuba. Is it false? That you did this Not because of suicide? If that's the case, You need help boy. You need me boy. And I got 100s on my neck, And you got 30 to life right now! 3: Lil Moni As you can see, Everyone hates you. They want you dead. The judge was wrong, To put you on house arrest. Look what she done. Now your psycho. Attacking everyone, For no reason. And you think that it's all fun and games, Bitch yous a broke boy. I hope you eventually lose your house, And you gotta live on the streets. Because that's where you belong, Not in a wealthy house. Your mama and papa be crying their asses off, Tryna save you. With that #FreeNikolasCruz, Get that shit outta my face! Outro Tired of you Nick. And you tryna diss me back, I diss you back. Triva *This follows the beat to Kodak Black's "No Flockin". *The song was highly acclaimed by gun control and anti-school shooting activists. And it was played on many gun control rallies. *Nikolas Cruz responded on Instagram saying this: I will diss Lil Hoe and Skittles Man's ass. And I don't care if they diss me back. *This song was included in the album GOREGANG 723. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Lil Moni